


Help Me Remember

by MaxAngelOfDeath



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Adopted Children, Adoption, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Animal hybrids, Betrayal, Blood, Canon Gay Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, False Memories, Fire Magic, Fox - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, Half-Human, Half-animal, Human/Hybrids Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Language, M/M, Magic, Medication, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Other, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Polygamy, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public abuse, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Romance, Self-Harm, Starvation, Tragedy, Triggers, Yaoi, beasts - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxAngelOfDeath/pseuds/MaxAngelOfDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast, hybrids between humans and animals that have been around for as long as anyone can remember. Aladdin is one of these Beast. His life so far is bleak and black from before he is adopted with only a small space of light up until his adoptive mother dies, leaving him alone to suffer from an abusive father. What will happen when his family moves to a new town called Balbadd? And why do the people look so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!WARNING!!!!!! As I hope you looked, this story is dark themed. There may be some light themes here and there but most of it is dark until a certain point. You have read the warnings and if you dont like them dont give me shit about it when I warned you. If you dont like then dont read!

As the sun was shining through the small window spreading warmth to the boy in the bed below cobalt eyes with feline like slits in them opened to the day. The figure reluctantly got out of the protection of his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Long hair the same color as his eyes trailed behind him ending halfway down his calves in a messy braid with shorter hair all around his head with the braid coming out of the bottom. On his forehead was a faint outline of two squares, one right side up and the other slightly tilted to give the impression of an eight pointed star with a ring around it with ancient symbol like lettering inside he called a birthmark.

But that wasn't the only strange thing about him, no, it was that he had two fuzzy blue fox ears on his head along with a matching blue fox tail with a white tip, both the same shade of color as his hair and eyes. He is a being called a 'Beast', they are hybrids between human and animals and they have been around as long as humans have and take up half of the world's population. He is one of the only Beasts that have pure blood in him. Most Beast only have either ears/horns, tails, eyes, fangs and even wings. Only four known Beast have all the features of a true Beast and the boy was the fourth, he didn't know the other three.

As he walked in the bathroom and turned on the shower and as he waited for it to heat up he undressed.

When he took his nightshirt off he looked in the mirror and winced at all the bruises and cuts all over his torso. When he turned around he notice that his back was even worse. Swollen, red welts criss-crossed on his back. With one last look he stepped into the shower and hissed in pain when the water hit his wounds. He turned the heat down so it was colder to soothe the wounds and bring down the swelling. He stayed in there for a while longer before getting out and getting dressed.

He put on a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a Linkin Park logo on it, a dark blue sweatshirt, a white baseball cap with a sky blue raindrop like symbol in the front.

"ALADDIN! GET UP HERE NOW!" Screamed the boy's, now dubbed as 'Aladdin', adoptive after.

'Aladdin' flinched at the volume before he called "Yes sir!" As he grabbed his backpack checking that he had his sketchbook, journal, iPod, special notebook, and everything else he needed for school before going up the stairs out of his room.

When he reached the door that led out of the basement he paused with his hand on the doorknob before taking a deep breath, opening the door, and walked into the kitchen. When he entered he saw the Twins, Josh and Michael, eating the breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. The Twins were 17 years old and completely identical with flaming red hair that looks orange in the right light, leafy green eyes, and a little splash of freckles on their cheeks and nose.

When he looked around the room for his breakfast his adoptive father, Jean, came up and handed Aladdin a small plate with a small piece of semi-stale bread, a chunk of cheese, and a glass of water.

"Eat." Was all Jean said before going to eat with the Twins. Jean was a well built man with just the right amount of muscle, not to much, not too little. He had light Auburn colored hair with the same green eyes as the Twins, they obviously got that trait from their father, and lightly tanned skin. He worked as a mechanic with varying hours depending on what the workload was but he mostly worked 7:30-4:00 with the weekends off.

Aladdin went to sit down and eat his 'meal' then to get ready to go to his new school. They recently moved to the town of Balbadd. Balbadd is a small town with a population no bigger than 5000, and had Indian architecture, and in the center of the town was a building that originally was a castle for the ruler of the kingdom but was now the town hall.

When they were done eating Jean told them to get into the car to go to school. They have to walk every day after that but now their dad needed to go with them to sign papers. What sucked was that they were starting in the middle of the year so it's going to be hard to make friends and get used to everything. The ride was quiet except for Jean giving them a lecture about how they have to behave and do the work. Although most of that was directed to Aladdin even though he never does anything wrong.

When they pulled up to the school, which is called Solomon High, the three youngest couldn't help but stare. The building had two floors, was covered in windows, and had a field of grass next to it for P.E and just hanging out in during lunch and little branched buildings for some of the elective classes like art music and dance.

They were still staring when Jean told them to get out. Some students were already there and when they saw them they would stop and stare since it was unusual for new people to show up. Aladdin, being the self-conscience person he was, pulled his tail so it wrapped around his leg, made sure his hat covered his ears, and pulled his sleeves down to cover the bruises but the bandages on his forearms helped, and kept his head down so the brim of his hat shadowed his eyes and looked down at his feet, that were barefoot with bandages wrapped around them to make sure they would get cut up to badly. Most Beast don't were shoes because they don't like the feeling of being trapped and separated from the earth.

While Aladdin was lost in thought he didn't notice that he was being watched by three pairs of wide, disbelieving eyes. One crystal blue, one magenta, and one sapphire blue.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day for Alibaba Saluja. He woke up, got dressed, he wore a moss green shirt that had a wide cut at the top for the neck, a woven red choker, a white trench coat that reached passed his knees, and white shoes. He ate breakfast then walked to school with his best friend Morigana.

Morigana is a beautiful girl with blood red hair, magenta eyes with cat like slits, and a blood red cheetah tail with black spots decorating it. Her tail moved freely from the easy access of her pure white dress that ended just above her knees and a white belt around the middle. She also didn't were shoes, instead she had black ribbons going up her legs until about her knees, and had two cuff-links with chains going up her arms. On the cuff-links there are big diamond shaped rubies with a Phoenix curled around them. She also had a golden necklace with matching design in the middle.

While they were walking their friend Hakuryuu joined them. Hakuryuu had crystal blue eyes with a scar over the left side of his face from a fire accident when he was a kid. He wore a shirt with black and silver wake like patterns on the edges and sleeves that ended just above his elbows, black pants with matching black shoes, and they started talking.

"When do you think Aladdin is going to show up?" Asked Hakuryuu.

"I don't know." Answered Alibaba. "It should be soon though. Everyone else is here, us, Sinbad, Ja'Far, the Seven Warriors, the other three Magis, the people from the Kou Empire, some of the Magicians, and the Djinns. So we should see him soon."

"I miss him." Said Morigana.

"We all miss him." Said Hakuryuu while taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, but no one misses him more than Judal and Kouha." Laughed Alibaba.

The others laughed and in-between breaths said things like 'no kidding' and 'yeah'.

"You going to fight with them every time you see them when he does show up?" Hakuryuu asked Alibaba.

"I did not fight with them every time I saw them." He replied.

"Dude, you and Kouha played tug-a-war with Aladdin almost every time you three were in the same vicinity together."

"That was only one time! And it was his fault, it was before they all got together and he was being a creeper trying to sneak Aladdin away while his brother talked to Sin." Alibaba pouted.

"Still cant believe all three of them were in a relationship." Laughed Hakuryuu.

"I think its cute." Mumbled Morigana.

The other two looked at her as if she grew a second head, the silence stretched until Alibaba broke it, "wait, Morigana are you a yaoi fan?" Her blush was all the answer he needed, "Oh my god! Are you serious? I would've never thought that you of all people would be a yaoi fangirl."

"I'm not a fangirl, I just think its cute." She mumbled in embarrassment.

"Sure. Whatever you say." Both of the boys said at the same time as Morigana puffed put her cheeks with a pout.

As they got to school they noticed that people were staring at four new people. The first was a man that looked no older than late thirties, early forties with Auburn hair and was well built. He had three children fallowing him, two appeared to be twins with flaming red hair and green eyes, but it wasn't them that made them stare, it was the fourth person. The fourth person was a boy no older than fourteen with a fox tail, blue sweatshirt, and long blue hair almost reaching his feet. It was Aladdin.


	3. Chapter 3

Aladdin and his family walked into the office and were greeted by the secretary who was a beautiful woman with long black hair that was tinted blue when she moved her head, she had aqua blue eyes and flawless features. She was wearing a low cut top that was showing off her bust, but still modest for a school faculty, two gold chains wrapping around the top of it and a name tag that said 'Panimon'. When she looked up she smiled but it faltered for a second when she saw Aladdin but no one noticed it.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her eyes flickering to Aladdin every once in a while. "Are you three the new students?" She asked while looking at the three teens behind Jean.

"Yes and they need their schedules and I was told I need to sigh some papers." Answered Jean.

"Ah. Yes. One second and I'll get the principal and you can get everything sorted out with him." She said walking away.

While they were alone and waited for her to come back Jean turned to Aladdin, grabbed his braid, pulling hard enough to make him wince, and pulled it up so he was looking Aladdin in the eye. "Don't do anything stupid or you'll regret it." Jean said with a voice fill of venom. The Twins were looking at him with sympathy and you could see that they were holding themselves back from attacking Jean. Aladdin nodded while trying to hold back tears before he was let go.

Aladdin sighed in relief and rubbed the back of his head to sooth the pain before the door opened and Panimon came back in and told them to go in. When they walked in, the teens looked around the room taking in the surprising beauty of the room. The furniture was snow white with gold as bright as the sun lining the edges. The walls had pictures of symbols that were strangely familiar to Aladdin even though he's sure he'd never seen them before. There was also a skylight right above the desk and it gave the room a peaceful atmosphere.

The principal was a man in his early thirties with dark blue hair and matching eyes that had a kind sparkle to them. He had a smile that was full of kindness and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a name tag that said "Ugo Yugai" on it.

"Are you Mr. Blake?" Ugo asked and at Jean's nod he continued, "Alright, I have the paperwork for you to sign and the boy's class schedules, so I'll let you sign these while I talk to the kids and tell them about the school." Ugo said while Jean was already reading and signing the papers.

He led them to a different room and told them to sit on the couch.

"Alright, so here are your schedules and Aladdin, sense you're in advance English and literature I managed to get you in the same classes as your brothers, is that alright?" He asked and when they nodded he continued. "Also, Aladdin? I'm sorry but hats aren't allowed in school. Sorry"

Aladdin stiffened before he looked down and took his cap off and let his ears twitch and turn to get used to being in the open again. Unknown to him Ugo was watching him with eyes full of sadness. Panimon told him that Aladdin didnt seem to remember them and he played it cool just in case. Good thing too because when Aladdin looked at him there was no recognition in his eyes. Be also wasn't surprised to see he was a pure-blood Beast because all the other Magi reincarnations were too.

Just as Ugo gave them their schedules Jean came bad in with the completed paperwork and handed them to him while the teens signed behavior agreements and other things the needed to know before he let the family say goodbye so he could show the boys to their current class, which just so luckily happened to be English.

"Ok you three, I gotta get to work now so be good and have a great day." Jean said. To anybody who could've been watching he looked like the perfect parent but to his sons they could tell it was all an act but went along with it as to not get in trouble with him later. So they smiled and waved goodbye and went to meet with Ugo and headed to their class.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to class Aladdin was going through an anxiety attack because he knew that the teacher was going to make them stand in front of the class to introduce themselves, which meant that people are going to stare at him and probably ask questions about him being a pureblood.

Apparently Josh seemed to sense Aladdin's distress because he took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze which Aladdin wad grateful for.

When they reached the classroom Ugo opened the door and told the teacher the new students were here before turning to the boys with a smile and telling them to go inside while wishing them luck before walking away with Josh to his class as he had a different English teacher. Aladdin felt bad for him being alone but there was only two opening in his class was also glad that at least he was with one of his brothers.

When they were walking in the room Aladdin reacquainted his eyes with the floor as he followed Michel in.

"So you two are the new students, please come in." Said a calming voice that actually made Aladdin feel comfortable enough to look up at the teacher.

He was a young man no older than his mid twenties with grey-white hair, soft brown eyes, and a pale complication with freckles across his cheeks and nose. He was wearing a pale green long sleeved shirt with white pants. Aladdin perked up a bit when he noticed his teacher was also a Beast with two white lynx ears on his head.

"Welcome to English 11 honors, I'm your teacher, please just call me Ja'far, anything else makes me sound old. Please, stand in the front of the room and introduce yourselves and say one interesting fact then I'll show you your seats." Their teacher, Ja'far smiled.

Michel moved first and with a smile and extravagant bow introduced himself.

"Hi! My name is Michel and I have a twin." He said with a charming smile making some of the girls in the class blush and giggle and Aladdin roll his eyes.

"That is very interesting, not many twins around here. Now why don't you introduce yourself." He said gesturing to Aladdin with a kind and encouraging smile.

Normally Aladdin would've just had Michel do it for him while he mumbled an excuse of not being able to talk well but something about this teacher made him trust him and taking a steadying breath walked to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"H-hi, my n-name is Aladdin and-" but he was cut off by his brother as he tackled him in a hug and started swinging him around while exclaiming "Holy crap! You talked! You talked!" over and over again.

"Why are you excited that he talked?" Asked one of the students.

"Because he never talks to anyone besides me and my brother and even then it's still a battle to get him to speak." Answered Michel.

This got Aladdin to blush a little and glare at his brother lightly and elbow him in the chest. "Shut up." He mumbled and Michel laughed and set him down.

"As touching as this is we really need to get on with our lessons now." Interrupted Ja'far.

"Right, sorry." Said the brothers sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, it was quite funny watching you two interact." Laughed Ja'far, "anyway Aladdin, your seat is that one near the window second row from the back next to Juda-where is Judal?" Asked Ja'far looking a little peeved, "Did he skip class AGAIN? Ugh, well anyway Aladdin your seat is that one by the window. And Michel, your seat is right there in the second row next to Susue, so if you two will please take your seats we can continue with out lesson." He said while shooing them away to take their seats.

When Aladdin sat down he immediately took out his notebook and sketchbook so he can take notes but also finish the drawing he's been working for a few days. The drawing was of two hands, on at the top of the page and one at the bottom. The one at the bottom was holding a wooden staff with a bird-like carving at the top and the one at the top was holding a black wand with a ruby at the tip. They both had what looked like little birds flying around them but the one with the wand was black while the hand with the staff was white and they both eventually met in the middle and swirled around each other creating a yin-yang effect. He was about half way done and only needs to finish shading in the black birds and staff.

He was so busy working that he didn't notice that his teacher was standing by his desk until a hand covered his work startling him out of his creative bubble.

"Well since you seem so busy drawing like you've heard this speech a hundred times before, you wouldn't mind telling the class what a soliloquy is and what its purpose is now would you?" Asked Ja'far while the class laughed and giggled thinking that the new kid got caught and was going go get stumped by the teacher.

However Aladdin just looked at him calmly and answered, "A soliloquy is when an actor or performer is thinking out loud so the audience can hear it but none of the other performers can hear it. The purpose of it is so the audience can tell what the character is thinking about the situation and so we know what's going on. Its kinda like a voice over but in plays and musicals where the actor is talking directly to you."

The class and Ja'far just stared at him with gaping, disbelieving looks while Michel just laughed at their reactions.

"O-oh, right. Well I hope the rest of the class was taking notes because that was right." Said Ja'far when he came out of his shock.

"What!? That was actually right?!" The class exclaimed.

"Yep, now to carry on with the lesson-" but the whitette was cut off by the bell. "Oh, guess we'll carry on next class. By the way, you're homework is to finish this worksheet so pick one up before you leave." He said while setting a stack of paper on the corner of his desk so that the students can grab one on their way out.

"Ne, baby bro, what class do you have next?" Asked Michel as he and Aladdin walked out of class not noticing their English teacher watching them, particularly the youngest, with sad eyes as they walked out of the room.

"Um I have... History." Aladdin said looking at his schedule.

Michel looks over his shoulder and shook his head, "No that's second period, remember here we have every other class every other day. So since that was first period you have third period next which is, uh...P.E." He said pointing to it on the schedule.

Aladdin stiffened at that. "P.E?" He asked with a quivering voice. Its not that he isn't like P.E its just that he didnt want people to see the scars and other injuries he had because no doubt people will question them.

"Hey hey, calm down, you don't have to worry about that today, ok? You don't have a uniform to change into so no one will see anything." Said Michel as he tried to comfort his younger brother.

"B-but what about..."

"I said there's nothing to worry about, we'll cross that bridge when we get there but right now all you need to do is get to class so we wont get into trouble on our first day, ok?" Said Michel as he noticed the hallway was getting thinner and thinner of students.

Aladdin noticed too and nodded, "O-ok. See ya." He said while walking away towards the gymnasium while Michel walked to his physics class.

'I hope you're right...' Aladdin thought as he pushed open the doors to the gym not noticing a pair of crimson red eyes watching him with surprise, happiness, and sadness before disappearing as the owner walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Ugo was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when his thoughts slid to Aladdin. How come he didn't remember yet? Everyone else did so why didn't he? Was it because of the way he- but he was startled out of his thoughts when his office door slammed open and four people barged their way in before bombarding him with questions.

"Why didn't you tell us he was here!?" Yelled Alibaba while the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and why didn't he seem to remember me when walked into my class?" Questioned Ja'far.

"Wait, he didn't remember you?" Asked Hakuryuu.

"It didn't seem like it, he looked me right in the eye and I saw no recognition at all." Answered Ja'far,"Plus, his eyes are...different."

"Different how?" Asked Morigana.

"...they seemed empty and dead almost... Like what you told me Alibaba's eyes looked like when he was a dark Djinn at Zagan's dungeon."

"Uhhhg, why'd you have to bring that up?" Whined Alibaba

"Because I can," replied Ja'far as he turned to face Ugo, "Now, why didn't you tell us he was here."

"Because I wanted to see if he remembered. Everyone remembered at different times, some of us were lucky to remember at early ages like Alibaba, Morigana, and Sinbad, but you didn't remember until you transferred here three years ago. Even the Magi's didn't remember right away, Judal didnt remember until he was thirteenth and Titus didn't remember until he was eight. So I just wanted to see if he remembered." Answered Ugo.

"That's true, even I didn't remember until I was ten." Said Hakuryuu. "And that was only after I experienced something similar to what I experienced back than."

"You mean the fire?" Asked Morgiana.

Hakuryuu nodded "Ya, the fire." He said sadly.

"And I didn't remember until my mom died when I was five." Said Alibaba.

"So you're saying that he doesn't remember because he hasn't experienced something similar to his past life?" Asked Ja'far.

"That might be the cause of it." Answered Ugo.

Just then the door slammed open again, 'I really need to get locks on that door, or a wall guard' thought Ugo, and a teenager with long raven black hair with crimson red eyes walked in.

"Please tell me I'm not just seeing things and that was Chibi."

"Well hello to you too Judal, you missed my class." Said Ja'far who was waved off at 'Judal' walked up to Ugo waiting for an answer.

Judal was a teen who looked no older than seventeen years old. He had long raven colored hair that almost reached the floor and it would've if it wasn't braided and shaggy bangs that brushed over his eyes. He was also a Beast with two black wolf ears the same color as his hair and a matching wolf tail. He was wearing a black Sleeping With Sirens shirt and a white jacket with black skinny jeans and, like all other Beast, no shoes.

"Yes that was Aladdin." Replied Ugo.

That was all Judal needed to hear before he turned on his heel and walked out of the room to no doubt go find Aladdin. It took them all a second to realize what he's doing before they all scrambled to catch up to him. Judal was half way out of the office before he was tackled and dog piled by five people.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" Was the first thing that came from Judal's mouth when he got his head out from under the pile.

"You can't go see Aladdin!" Exclaimed Morigana.

"And why is that?" He asked clearly ready to kill someone as he struggled to get out from underneath everyone.

"He doesn't remember." Said Alibaba.

At those words all of his movements stilled. "He doesn't...remember?"

"No, I afraid he doesn't, I'm sorry Judal." Ugo apologized.

"...is there a way to get him to remember?"

"Yes, but we don't know what. We think he has to have an experience similar to one he's had in his past life."

"Like what?"

"Well for most of us it was a traumatic experience like the death of a loved one, but for some of us it was just a big change like for Morigana, she just moved to the country and met Alibaba. Or Sinbad, all he did was travel the world and meet the eight generals along the way."

"So what do we do?" Asked Alibaba as he and every else got off of Judal who then sat up and just stayed on the floor.

"Maybe if you try to become friends with him again it might bring back some memories." Suggested Ugo.

"That might be a challenge." Said Ja'far.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hakuryuu.

"Well when he came in my class he barely said anything except when I asked him a question because he wasn't paying attention and drawing a sketchbook, and even his brother said he rarely said anything."

"What was he drawing?" Asked Ugo.

"Um... I don't exactly remember," Ja'far suddenly lit up with recognition,"but I looked like the Rukh and his Staff!"

This got Judal to perk up a bit. "So he does remember?" He asked hopefully.

"Hmm... He seems to have subconscious memories of it, so maybe it wont be that hard to get him to remember completely." Said Ugo.

"So what are we going to do then?" Asked Judal.

"Try to make friends with him and get him to remember. But don't tell him about it or it could drive him mad. Let him remember by himself but give him a gentle push and see what's possibly making him remember."

"Ok, we can do that!" Said Alibaba as he, Morigana, Hakuryuu, and Judal walked away.

"In the meantime you should tell everyone else that he doesn't remember so they don't do something drastic and make a mistake." Said Ja'far as he walked away to go to his lunch break as the bell would ring in ten minutes.

This got Ugo to run to his office and start frantically calling everyone hoping he wasn't too late and nobody did anything stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

The calming breeze ruffled Aladdin's hair as he sat under an oak tree during lunch. Seems like his brother was right in telling him not to worry but he still had to have his gym uniform by next class which was the day after tomorrow, and was also the time they were starting fitness testing. Joy. But the teacher seems nice, strict but nice. He thought as he doodled in his sketchbook.

But he had to stop drawing as two bodies simultaneously plopped on either side of him. He looked up and saw Michel and Josh sitting down with their lunches.

"Hey baby bro, whatcha doing?" Asked Michel while handing Aladdin half of his sandwich and Josh an apple. It was a routine they've been doing for as they can remember so Aladdin can at least eat something decent that wasn't stale bread and water.

Aladdin motioned to his sketchbook and they nodded, "Ok, fair enough." Said Michel.

"Mhm." Said Aladdin as he continued to draw and eat his sandwich.

"So... I hear you actually talked today in English." Said Josh and when Aladdin nodded he started to whine. "Aw, I always miss things like that."

"Its ok, you'll get the chance next time. Oh by the way," Michel said looking at Aladdin, "the pharmacy called and said your meds are in and we can go get them after school."

Aladdin made a face and spoke for the first time since they sat down, "I don't wanna."

"We know you don't but you need to." Josh said.

"But they taste gross and smell bad. Plus they don't even work." Aladdin mumbled.

"We know you don't like them but you have to take them. You don't want to keep having your hallucinations and nightmares do you?" Said Michel trying to convince Aladdin to go with it but he just kept drawing in his sketchbook before a shadow loomed over him.

As he looked up and saw a boy who looked no older than him with magenta hair and matching eyes. His hair had two long strips in the front that reached the middle of his chest and framed his face, he also had shaggy bangs that slightly covered his eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and pale colored jeans with holes in the knees. But the thing that had Aladdin's attention was his face. His eyes were the same color as his hair with shadows under them but they didnt look like they were from lack of sleep and they had a spark of playful mischief in them. He has a smirk on his face that said 'mess with me and I'll either kill you or mess with you so badly you'll go insane', and something about that looked familiar to Aladdin that he couldn't help but stare trying to place it. He didnt even notice he was staring until the teen's smirk got a little bit wider as he spoke before looking away embarrassed.

"Yo, you must be the new kids. My name's Kouha." He said throwing his hand up in greeting.

"Hi, my name's Josh." "And I'm Michel." Said the Twins.

"Cool, and what's this adorable fox's name hmm?" Asked Kouha bending over to lean close to Aladdin's face that started to blush red at his comment and the closeness.

He looked at his brothers for help but he just saw them snickering and making kissy faces at him. When he realized they weren't going to do anything he glared lightly at them before turning back and jumping slightly because Kouha leaned in closer to him so now their face were barely two inches apart.

"You ok?" He asked the fox.

Aladdin nodded leaning back a bit to put some space between them.

"Ok, so what's your name? Unless you just want me you call you Foxy, not that I mind, it certainly suits you." Said Kouha smirking again.

Aladdin blushes darker before quietly mumbling, "A-Aladdin..."

Kouha tilted his head to the side and cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that? You need to speak up, I'm not a Beast so I cant hear as well."

Aladdin sighed and spoke a little louder, "M-my name is A-Aladdin."

Kouha smiled, "There ya go, now I heard. Well it's nice to meet you Aladdin." He said holding his hand out for Aladdin to shake which he did mumbling a quiet 'nice to meet you too'.

Just then they hear a voice call out "Kouha! Get over here!"

They all looked back to see a girl with the same colored hair as Kouha put up in a bun with a clip holding it up, red and white patterned dress that reached her knees.

"Ok!" He called back, "well it was cool to meet you but as you can see, the queen awaits. See ya." And with that he walked away.

"Sooo..." Started Josh.

"What was that about?" Asked Michel with a sly grin.

Aladdin blushes a little and shrugs.

"Aww~ Josh our baby brother has a crush!" Exclaimed Michel as he tackled Aladdin in a hug.

Aladdin blushed dark red and hit his brother in the head with his sketchbook as the Twins laughed "Shut up!"


	7. Not real, But not fake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time since I've updated but I just wanted to post this to show that I'm not giving up on this story, but I cant update all the time either until summer at least. School has been really hectic lately and its been eating me alive so I haven't been able to write for a long time until now. So just know that I'm not giving up this story but I cant update a lot either, I just wanted you all to know.

The rest of the day was long and uneventful for Aladdin except for the incident in his Science class. When his teacher, Miss. Yamraiha, started to have a ruler sword fight with the teachers aid from one room over. This seemed to happen a lot because the class was suddenly made into a battle ground with the desks moved to make a ring in the middle of the room with one half of the class cheering for Miss. Yamraiha and the other half cheering for the teacher's aid. For some reason this made Aladdin feel a bit of semblance, like he was seeing something that was long lost to him and would have never found again. 

He was thrown from his thoughts when he felt a finger poke his forehead. He looked up and saw his brothers smiling down at him, "Ready to go?" Josh asked. And at Aladdin's nod they set off away from the school. 

The first couple minutes were spent in comfortable silence before Michael suddenly spoke up causing his brothers to jump a little in surprise at his side outburst. "Oh! I almost forgot, we need to get your medicine Aladdin."

At that Aladdin started walking a little faster but unfortunately didn't get very far because Josh grabbed him by the back of his hoodie pulling him to a complete stop. 

"Nope, we have to get them. You know that Aladdin." Josh said as he and Michael started to drag Aladdin towards the pharmacy. 

"But we'll tell you what, after we get that over with we'll all go to the beach since there is still a couple hours before we need to get back before Jean gets home." Michael said when Aladdin started to whine softly, but after hearing that his ears perked up a bit and he was a little less sad. He always wanted to go to the beach and see the ocean, so it was a fair enough trade. 

The walk, surprisingly, wasn't that long, ten-fifteen minutes tops. But when they actually got to there though, thats when things got a but complicated. While Josh went to go get Aladdin's medicine and Michael went to go get him some candy as a surprise, the little fox boy was forced to wait outside. He didn't mind though, the shop was at the top of a hill overlooking the ocean and he was enjoying the view. Aladdin never understood why, but he always loved heights. Which is strange since he's never been on a plane or anything even remotely like that, plus his Beast was a ground animal that even lives underground. So it was a mystery as to why he loved it but he never complained, it was the one place he seemed calm and at peace. 

But as he was enjoying himself, even going as far as to close his eyes and just feel the wind wave his hair around and creases his face in gentle whips, all that serenity was gone as soon as he opened his eyes again. 

Instead of seeing the crystal blue ocean and the beautiful town below, he saw smoke, fire, and death. The ocean was dyed a horrifying crimson with the debris of boats and ships floating around in it. The town, which was so beautiful in every way, was nothing but fire, rubble, ash, and blood. The sea breeze, which carried the sweet sent of the ocean spray, now carried the putrid stench of blood and rot. Aladdin could hear the screams of the devastated and feel the heat of the flames scorching his skin and making his eyes water. 

When his breath started to come out in shirt pants and his vision started to blur, he crouched down, clenched his eyes closed, and covered his ears. It wasn't real, he knew that; what he was seeing wasn't real but he couldn't help but think it was. 

'But its not,' he told himself, 'its not real, its not real, its not real.' He kept repeating to himself like a mantra hoping that his brothers would hurry up and help. They could help, they can help. 

A far off explosion startled him out of his thoughts and he instinctively opened his eyes to see where it happened. But when he opened them the first thing he saw was a shadowed figure standing in front of him. Aladdin couldn't make out their face but he could feel it deep in his gut that this person was absolutely evil. 

"...!"

Aladdin couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to, all he could do was watch a crazed smile split the face of the figure in half. All he could do was sit there helplessly as it raised its Sword high above their head ready to strike down Aladdin's life. 

"Al...n!" 

What? Who said that? Aladdin's eyes left the figure and looked around him trying to find the source of the voice. He then felt hands on his shoulders and saw that they belonged to the figure. At first Aladdin wanted to scream and fight to get the figure to let go of him, but for some reason something told him not to. He looked at its face and saw that it was mouthing something he couldn't quite make out. 

"Aladdin!" 

All of a sudden the hellish scene dissipated and in its place was the calm, soothing town he now calls home. He looked around a bit, just to make see that things were back to normal before remembering that there were still hands gripping his shoulders. Aladdin fallowed the arms up to their owner and saw the worried faces of his brothers. Their forest green eyes shone with concern and relief when they saw that the youngest was looking at them instead of whatever figment in his mind that caused hum to breakdown in the middle of the sidewalk. 

"Wh-what?" Asked Aladdin, still disconnected from his vision, his brothers didn't reply right away, and I stead Josh grabbed his hand and gently dragged him off towards the side of the building facing away from the street before reaching into the white paper bag and taking out a little orange bottle with small oval-shaped white pills inside. 

While he did this Michael sat next to the little Beast and wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort. "You were having one of your attacks." He said answering Aladdin's earlier question, "Wanna talk about it?" But Aladdin just shook his head and buried his face in Michael's shoulder trying to calm himself down. Michael could his shirt get damp from his little brothers tears and could feel him shaking slightly as he motioned his look-a-like to hurry up while trying to calm down the shivering fox kit in his arms. Luckily it wasn't to much longer before Josh handed him one of the pills and a bottle of water. Michael gently pulled the youngest off him and handed both of the items to him. The Twins watched as Aladdin put the pill in his mouth and with shaky hands, twisted the cap off the water bottle before taking a gulp to wash it down. 

Aladdin took a couple more sips of water before closing it and handing it back to Josh. He then leaned his head back against the wall of the stir behind him and tried to catch his breath and calm his heart rate as he stared at the pale blue sky. Blue not red. He took a deep breath and smelt the crisp clean smell of ocean spray, not the gut-wrenching stench of blood and decay. The calming consistent sounds of the waves crashing on the beach and the twinkling of children laughing reached his ears. Not screams of despair and buildings crumbling in ruthless explosions. His gaze went from the sky to the worried faces of his brothers in front of him, not the blood drenched figure that was ready to end his life. 

Once he finally started to calm down with the help of his medicine and grounding technique, Aladdin gave both his brothers a weak smile which the both returned with sighs of relief. A chuckle left Josh's lips as he reached down to ruffle the bluenette's hair causing the fluffy fox ears to twitch. "Feel better now Ally?" 

The nickname got a frown from Aladdin, which looked more like a pout than anything, but he still nodded nonetheless. 

"That's good, now do you still want to go to the beach or do you wanna head home to get some rest before Jean gets home?" But Aladdin answered the question by just pointing towards the ocean. 

"Ok then, lets go!" Michael said with a smile as the three of them walked towards the giant body of water.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this story from FanFiction . net because the site is starting to go under and I dont want any of my stories to be deleted so if anything is a bit off I'm sorry, I just copied and pasted it from there to here.


End file.
